Naruto's Dilemma
by RyukageTakahashi
Summary: This is a sad story i just wrote, it's also a SongFic. Naruto, facing some problems in life, tells everyone a secret. It's a one-shot fic whatever that means. lol Pairings, NaruxSaka, KakaxAnko, SasuxIno, ShikaxHina.


This is my One shot Songfic about the near future Naruto. I do not own Naruto, I wish i do though. I also dont own these lyrics. Both songs are owned by Evanescence. The first is called Taking Over Me, and the second is My Last Breath. Go buy the CD. This is also my very first SongFic.

* * *

  


**Naruto's Dilemma**  


  


* * *

    "Sensei, where have you been?! You're late!!!"  
    He was always late. Naruto never knew why.  
    "Sorry, I found a discount store that sold the new copies of the paradise series."  
    He sure loved those books. Naruto didn't know who was worse, the sensei that wrote the books, or the sensei that openly read the books. Naruto almost forgot why he called everyone today. Naruto couldn't believe how many people were late.  
    "Eh, looks like i'm the first one here." Just then Sakura walked in. She looked the same, but her hair had grown back. She had gotten taller, but Naruto didn't really care.  
  


_You don't remember me but i remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do..._  


  
    Sakura smiled at Naruto, but it seemed like a blank smile. Naruto thought to himself that she must have forgotten him.  
    "Sakura-chan!!! I missed you so much!"  
    "Hey Naruto, sorry i'm late." She smiled just like before, "Is sasuke here?"  
  


_i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_  


  
    Then Sasuke and Ino walked up, in each other's arm. Naruto remembered the moment when he killed his brother. It frightened Naruto that Sasuke could be that cold....killing his brother like that.  
    "ahh!!! what are you doing with Sasuke?!?!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.  
    "He's. mine." Ino smiled greatly.  
    Naruto sighed, he didn't so much care for Ino, but he loved Sakura. He wanted to just tell her, but she wouldn't have believed him.  
    "Hey Naruto."  
    "H-hey Sasuke..."  
    Why was Naruto still scared? He knows Sasuke and him were equals. But what was the aura coming from sasuke?     The rest walked in, one by one.  
    Anko-san yelled out, "Heeeeeeey Kakashi-kun." She walked up and jumped into his arms.     "Na.....ruto-like...." Sakura whispered to herself.     Then all of a sudden, Naruto jumped into Sakura's arms. He snickered and held onto her.  
    Sakura's eye began to twitch and she was going to burst, "BAKA!!!!" Sakura put Naruto in a headlock and punched his head several times.  
    "Awww, puppy love! Look at them!" Anko laughed.  
    Sakura blushed to a deep red, "I dont love this moron!!!"  
    (Sakura's inner voice = "HELL NO!")  
  


_have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then_  


  
    Naruto coughed, it was almost time to tell everyone. His look quickly changed to a very serious one.  
    "Everyone, please take a seat. There's something important i need to tell you all."  
    Everyone took a seat, but there were a few open, seems like some wanted to double up. Naruto saw Hinata on Shikamaru's lap. He smiled and thought they made a cute couple. Sasuke was sitting there kind of aggrivated by Ino squirming around on his lap. He deserves her, Naruto thought, I just want Sakura-chan! Then there was Kakashi. Naruto fell over when he saw Kakashi sitting on Anko-san's lap, also reading that perverted book!  
    "I've been with all of you for the several happy and sad years, yet I wont be with you good people any longer," Naruto looked down at the ground, "I'm leaving soon. I wont see any of you for a long time."  
    "What are you saying you moron?!" Sasuke yelled, "You gather us to say you're leaving? You're a bigger fool than I thought!"  
    "What do you mean leaving? Naruto, you're coming back though right?"  
    Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, and Jiraiya understood what Naruto had meant and their expessions began to be more gloomy.  
  


_i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_  


  
    "I said I'm leaving Sakura. I'm never coming back. The reason is, I wont be able to come back. Remember that mission where we met the Mist-nin?" Naruto looked at Sakura.  
  


_i look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over...(end)_  


  
    "Remember how i was poisoned? Some of the poison had mutated itself. The mutated genes have latched onto my heart and it's slowly corrupting it. My heart wont last much longer..." Naruto began to cry, but stopped himself, remember his Ninja Way.  
  


_Hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?_  


  
    Sakura looked at Naruto in a different way. She loved his personality and the way he got on her nerves. She cried, almost like Naruto was gone already. She already missed him. But why did she feel like this? Like she loved him?  
    "Oh Naruto..." She couldn't get a word in she was crying so much.  
    "Sakura-chan, please dont cry. The only time you can cry is when you're happy."  
    She ran up to Naruto with tears in her eyes, holding onto him tightly, as if she wouldn't let him die.  
    "Sa...kura..." Naruto whispered.  
    "Naruto, I dont want you to go, I'll miss you too much!" Sakura couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Her brain told her to stop, but her heart was just too strong.  
  


_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears  
  
holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
_  


    "Naruto, dont leave me alone, I need you, I want you." Sakura cried harder. Then her body lifted itself up, and the next thing she knew, she was kissing Naruto.  
    The others in the room were suprised at Sakura, the only one she had eyes for was sasuke, and her kissing Naruto was a giant suprise.  
    "Finally." Sasuke muttered.  
    Naruto began to cry, his dream had come true. Then, the pain kicked in. He began to see nothing, just darkness.  
    "Naruto?" Sakura cried, "Naruto...dont play around..." She lightly slapped him, "Naruto!"  
  
    "Dont leave me alone...again....Naruto....I love you..."  
  


_closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there  
  
say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black.  
_  
  


  


* * *

I Like Naruto, i dont really want him to die, but the story is better that way, you know?  
Written by Vegatt Raifu, aka Ryukage Takahashi.  



End file.
